Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for integrating multiple trading platforms with a central trade processing system.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions and other large enterprise organizations, may provide many different products and/or services. To support these complex and large-scale operations, a large organization may own, operate, and/or maintain many different computer systems that service different internal users and/or external users in connection with different products and services. As a result of this complexity, it may be difficult for a large organization, such as a financial institution, to efficiently, effectively, and uniformly manage how internal users and/or external users interact with various different products and/or services associated with the organization.